


Are you an Angel?

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dementia, M/M, MCD, Old Age, nursing home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: Prompt: "They grow old together. Cas becomes frail and Dean's mind begins to deteriorate. They share a room in the nursing home where Cas used to work. Most of the time Dean stares at the wall blankly. Cas tells him stories of a hunter and a fallen angel who fell in love and kisses him on the forehead when he falls asleep, a small smile curving his lips. Cas is content to sit with him, listening quietly to the Metallica album playing in his mind.They slip off together, greeting Death as an old friend. As soulmates they share a Heaven and live forever in paradise."





	

Dean is sitting up in his bed when he sees him.

Stunning green eyes that search him out and a blinding smile that just lights up his face when their eyes meet.  
  
“Hello Dean.”  Castiel says quietly, once deep voice grown softer with age, tongue snaking out to moisten perpetually dry lips and a weakened arm raises to drag through the mop of thin grey hair that won’t seem to lay flat, even now.  
  
“Well hello there handsome.” Dean flirts, cocking an eyebrow and running his eyes over the man in front of him. “Here to visit someone?”  
  
“I live here Dean.” He smiles at Dean as he speaks and neither man can bring himself to look away. “This is our bedroom.”  
  
“Well didn’t I just get the hottest roommate in the whole nursing home then.” Dean replies with a wink.  
  
“I’m Cas.” He smiles, reaching out a hand to softly graze Dean’s legs where they’re spread ahead of him in the bed.  
  
“Well Cas.” Dean eyes him again and grins, reaching over to pat the bed beside him. “Come sit with me.”  
  
Castiel moves to sit beside his husband, he knows that Dean doesn’t remember him today but that’s alright, it gets easier every time. As usual, even when Dean doesn’t remember who he is, his lover is hitting on him, easy smiles and gentle flirting.

“I’m going to tell you a story.” Castiel murmurs, reaching for Dean’s hand where it lays on the bed.  
  
Castiel tells the story of an angel who falls in love with a human who hunted monsters and in doing so gave up everything so they could be together. When he looks over to Dean, he’s asleep.  
  
“I love you Dean.” Castiel whispers, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. Castiel sits with him, quietly humming Metallica until the nurse comes in with their meals.  
  
“Come on Mr Winchester.” A nurse says cheerfully, the young brunette carefully setting their trays down and helping Castiel move over to his own side of their pushed together beds. “Time for me to wake that gorgeous husband of yours up and see if he’ll eat today.”  
  
Cas nods quietly and reaches for his own food, turning his face away as she tries to convince Dean to eat.  
  
He doesn’t. Castiel frowns in concern as the nurse tuts at him and leaves the room, placing the food tray off to one side. “Just in case you get hungry Mr Winchester.” She says kindly as before she ducks through the door. 

“Not hungry?” Cas asks, leaning over to place a hand on his husband’s shoulder.  
  
Dean turns to him with confused eyes, shaking his head. “Who are you?” He asks softly, eyes widening in awe as he takes him in. “Are you an angel?” 

Castiel smiles sadly, _it’s one of_ those _days then._ Dean’s mind has been slipping more and more lately, Cas worries that their time together is coming to an end. “I used to be.” He mumbled softly, drawing the frail man beside him closer. “I gave it up for something much better.” He whispers as they drift off to sleep together.  
  
He’s woken later to soft fingertips stroking his hair. “Dean.” He sighs, opening his eyes to look, searching out his husband in the dim room.  
  
“Hey Cas.” Dean whispers softly, hands stilling. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. It’s ok, go back to sleep angel.”  
  
Cas shakes his head, pulling himself to a seated position next to Dean. “I’m alright. Let’s sit together.”  
  
They sit together in the dark, talking softly about old times until Dean falls asleep against Castiel’s chest, his light breaths warm against the skin of Cas’ neck. “I love you angel.” Dean murmurs, snuggling closer.  
  
“I love you too Dean.” Cas whispers, pressing his lips to Dean’s wispy white hair.  


~

  
“Hello? This is Claire.” Claire Novak answers her phone with a smile that drops away nearly instantly. “Both of them?” She asks, voice cracking with emotion. “I see, yes, I think they’d have wanted it that way.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asks, reaching for her sister and pulling her into a hug.  
  
“It’s dad, and Dean.” Claire manages before falling to her knees and sobbing. “Dean - Dean died this morning a-and while they were trying to revive him Castiel had a heart attack. They’re both gone, Alex.”  
  
The women held each other and sobbed, grief for the men who had been so unbreakable for so long pouring out of them. Claire’s grief for the man who not only wore her father’s face, but who also became like a father to her, left her nearly inconsolable.  
  
“Hey.” Alex soothed, finally getting her pain under control and stepping up to take care of her sister. “At least they’re together, you know they couldn’t live without each other.”  
  
Claire sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeve. “We’ll see them again.” She snorted a laugh suddenly. “Do you think they have that stupid car in their Heaven?”  
  
Alex giggled, “I’m pretty sure I remember Dean once saying that it was there the last time he went.”  
  
Claire gave a watery smile. “Typical.” She muttered, pulling Alex closer as she felt the tears come again. They stayed that way for a while, eventually pulling themselves together enough to start making calls, and planning the funeral.  
  
Dean and Castiel would be given a hunter’s funeral. Together. The way they always should be.  
  
_  
_


End file.
